Final Fantasy XP
Final Fantasy XP is a fan-made Final Fantasy-esque game. Story The Southern Mil'amo Kingdom wants to declare war on the other two nations on the Mil'amo continent. The heroes are trying to prevent this from happening. (There will be more to the story when it comes) Characters Eareon: A serious young man is said to be uptight and introverted Tony: A man with a mysterious past. He is kind and gentle, but also a bit sarcastic Tsubasa: The most optimistic and cheerful man you'll ever meet. He tends to hang out with Tony more than anyone else. Hitori: The next in line for the thrown of the Nam Ester region. He acts as a leader to the others. Nanako: Hitori's right hand woman. Basil: A young, and short, elf that lives in a deserted desert ghost town. He is clearheaded, but extremely sarcastic. Natsuko: The princess of the Northern Mil'amo Region. Victor: Tony's older brother, and the teams mechanic. Tsume: Tsubasa's younger brother. Subsequent appearances Tony, Natsuko, and Victor are all directly based off UTAUloids of the same names. The personalities and designs are not exactly the same as the UTAUloid versions. Locations Final Fantasy XP takes place on the world of Toreyl'rt. There are five continents. The first half takes place on the middle continents Mil'amo and Tel'ir. Mil'amo Mil'aran: Eareon's hometown and capitol of the Southern Mil'amo region. It is a port town, isolated from the rest of Mil'amo by a large mountain with no caves. It is impossible to get to get to and from Mil'aran by foot, a boat must be taken. Southern Plains: A linear path to the Dead Forest. It is green and fertile with many trees. Dead Forest: A dark forest with dead trees. Desert Entrance: Similar to the Southern Plains with fertility, but is less linear, and is directly adjacent to the desert. Ayn Sukhmah: Hitori, Tsubasa, Tsume, and Nanako's hometown, and capitol of the Nam Ester Region. It is located in the desert, next to the ocean. Nam Ester Nortresands: A long and large desert, with the ocean on both sides. Tel'ir Drago Capo: A dark town in a hole in the ground, covered in mist. It's inhabitants do not enjoy visitors and shun them upon arival. Capris Capo: A friendly city located on top of a mountain. It can only be reached via a dragon infested cave. Drago Capo can be easily reached from Capris Capo by a near vertical pathway down the mountain that cannot be scaled the opposite way. Gameplay Final Fantasy XP will make many referances to other Final Fantasy games. Graphics Most of the graphics are the default RPG Maker XP resources. If the game gets far enough, it will have custom battlers and sprites. The scripts used in this game are not original and will be credited. Music Nearly all of the music is the default RPG Maker XP music, with the exception using FFX's victory fanfare and FFXII's Phon Coast music as the title music. Reception Not released. Title and release information Has not been released as it is in early production. See also Final Fantasy External links SkyIsland's YouTube Tony's UTAU info and design Victor's UTAU info and design Tsume's UTAU info and design Natsuko's UTAU info and design Category:Under Development Category:Games Using RTP Graphics Category:Final Fantasy Fan Projects Category:Fan Projects Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes